


A Lucky Man

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daniel from another universe visits... shower smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

Jack froze in mid-step just inside the entrance to the showers, Daniel's name falling quietly from his lips. He watched his lover stroke the other Daniel, oh, so sensuously under the shower spray. Jack checked the rest of the room quickly, unconsciously threat assessing. Satisfied they were alone, he slowly stepped back into a shadow and leaned against the wall.

Just watching the water running over the two almost identical men had Jack hard and aching in moments. When his Daniel stepped up and embraced his other self with that all over tan Jack couldn't ignore, stroking down that hard mostly familiar body, Jack opened his pants and took himself in hand. He shouldn't be watching this. Daniel shouldn't be _doing_ this, but Jack couldn't find it in himself to be jealous. All he could think of was what it would be like to have two Daniels running their hands over his skin. Two tongues licking. Two mouths sucking. Jack gripped himself firmly and bit back his groan of pleasure as he came into his hand at the same time as the tanned Daniel did.

Jack leaned his head back against the wall, still watching the other men as he trembled through the aftermath of his orgasm. Now that it was over, he started to feel a little foolish and wondered if he could get out before Daniel noticed him. His Daniel held the other man, languid in his arms, whispering to him and listening to his reply. Tanned Daniel laid his head back on Daniel's shoulder looked right at Jack. The slow sexy smile that spread across the relaxed, handsome features was all that kept Jack from bolting from the room. Tanned Daniel raised his head and turned in Daniel's arms. He took Daniel's chin in hand, and gently turned his head toward Jack. Surprise and shock flickered across his face, but were replaced by hunger and a matching smile. Daniel raised one eyebrow and then slowly turned back to his doppelganger who met him in the hottest kiss Jack had ever seen. Their hands were everywhere, their moans reverberated off the hard walls of the room. By the time they broke, Jack could have sworn the temperature in the room had risen ten degrees and he couldn't decide if he was regretting being there or if he was the goddamned luckiest man in any fucking universe anywhere. He closed his eyes and tried hard to remember he was an Air Force general, but all he could see was water running over broad shoulders and down to a perfect ass.

"Jack."

His eyes flew open. The Daniels stood under their shared shower, arms around each other, stroking each other, both of them looking at... him. His Daniel was hard and huge and the other Daniel was getting there again. Damn those ten years. They were both looking at him, smiling identical smiles. Hungry smiles. The kind of smiles that usually meant Jack wouldn't be sitting easily for a week.

"I think you're overdressed, Jack." No pause, no regret, Jack reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"When you're right, you're right, Daniel." Definitely the luckiest goddamned man in any fucking universe anywhere. And about to get a whole lot luckier.


End file.
